SeeU
' ' (시유 / シユ, siyu/''shiyu'') jest Vocaloid'em generacji 3 (V3), stworzonym przez firmę SBS Artech. Jest to pierwszy Vocaloid potrafiący śpiewać w języku koreańskim i także japońskim. Dawczynią głosu SeeU jest Dahee Kim, członkini zespołu K-popowego GLAM. Projekt postaci zapewniła koreańska artystka KKUEM. SeeU pojawiła się na rynku 21 października 2011 roku w Korei, a w Japonii 16 grudnia 2011 roku. Maskotką i atrybutem SeeU jest Keuli, puszek przypominający ją. Kkuem (twórczyni SeeU) na fanartach zawsze ją z nim rysuje. Wygląd i imię SeeU ujawniono 30 sierpnia 2011. 23 września pojawiła się jej pierwsza piosenka demo wraz z filmikiem, w którym umieszczone zostały zwycięskie prace z konkursu na narysowanie SeeU. Piosenki Istnieje mnóstwo popularnych piosenek śpiewanych przez SeeU. Wymienione tu utwory to zaledwie drobna ich część. Są to najpopularniejsze z najpopularniejszych. Kolejność jest alfabetyczna. *Alone *Chou Cream Song *I=Fantasy *ITA-BASAMI *Individual Battle *Mission (japońska wersja) *Mission (koreańska wersja) *Neko Neko Beat *Never Let You Go *Nostalgia *Poem of a Thousand Years *RUN *Shining Star *Umbrella *願いを込めて *明日を向いて *恋の告白 *神話色のミステリイ (razem z Tone Rion) Voicebank *Jak korzystać z oprogramowania SeeU by tworzyć tz.Konglish (porady wyłącznie w języku angielskim) *Porady i tutoriale dot. SeeU (porady wyłącznie w języku angielskim) |-|SeeU; Koreańska = |-|SeeU; Japońska= Ciekawostki *W przygotowaniu jest jej angielska wersja, co oznacza, że SeeU zostanie pierwszym trójjęzycznym Vocaloid'em. W Sierpniu 2012 roku, SBS poinformowało, że nagrania voicebank'u zostały zakończone i obecnie przechodzą one proces poprawy. Jej angielski VB będzie wydany podobnie jak Append i będzie zawierać opakowanie z designem który zostanie lekko zmieniony. 4 lutego 2013 roku firma poinformowała, że prace nad jej angielskim VoiceBank'iem zostały wstrzymane. Powodu nie podano. *Firma SBS Artech ujawniła, że SeeU nosi rozmiar XXS i ma około 80 cm w biuście. *Jej japoński VB to bardziej słodki i lekki głos, a koreański bardziej głęboki i silny. *Ponieważ między Koreą i Japonią istnieją konflikty o podłożu rasowym i politycznym, pojawienie się SeeU wzbudziło dużo kontrowersji. *SeeU wystąpiła razem z zespołem GLAM na show Inkigayo 22 lipca 2012 roku. Kolejne koncerty odbyły się 29 grudnia na SBS Gayo Daejun (muzyczne show z okazji końca roku) i 30 grudnia na Dongne Festa. 19 stycznia odbył się jej własny koncert. Wystąpiły na nim także Luo Tianyi i Vora. *Czasem jest nazywana "szóstą członkinią GLAM", ponieważ występuje z grupą GLAM na koncertach. *시유 (Siy''u) z języka Koreańskiego oznacza ''oczopląs. *Jej maskotka i atrybut, Keuli została także oficialne przyjęta przez SBS Artech (widać go na oficjalnej fanowsko-klubowej stronie SeeU). *Firma ujawniła, że SeeU sprzedała się w mniejszej ilości egzemlarzy niż planowano. Nie ujawniono, ile dokładnie sztuk oprogramowań SeeU firma miała nadzieję sprzedać. *Ona i oprogramowanie Yuzuki Yukari mają dokładnie takie same zalecane tempo. Linki *Oficialna strona SeeU *Oficjalny Fanclub SeeU *Oficialny blog Kkuem, ilustratorki SeeU *Twitter SeeU Galeria SeeU._Sketches.JPG|Początkowy projekt SeeU. SeeU artcompetition Winners.png|Zwycięskie prace z konkursu na narysowanie SeeU. SEEU SD.png|Chibi SeeU nikkeitrandy_20111009_01.jpg|Pudełko z oprogramowaniem. SeeU-Cosplay-from-Vocaloid-3.jpg|Przykładowy strój do cosplay'u SeeU SeeU Cosplay-Addicted.jpg|Cosplay SeeU seeu nendroid.jpg|SeeU SeeU figma.jpg|Figurka SeeU mmd_win100_seeu_by_xdeliciousdemise-d4m87sj.png|SeeU w MMD Chibi seeu papercraft by desubunny-d49rhi8.png|Papercraft SeeU Keuli.png|Keuli SeeUxGLAM.jpeg|SeeU w raz ze swoją voicerką oraz resztą dziewczyn z grupy GLAM imag.jpg|Pluszak SeeU Kategoria:Spis Kategoria:Vocaloid 3 Powiązane z SeeU